


Breeding Ground: Take My Breath Away

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Naked massage, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Upon Sara's recommendation, Zari gets the premium package. And quite the premium package it is. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on April 25th, 2020
Relationships: Harry Potter/Zari Tomaz
Series: Breeding Ground [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 1





	Breeding Ground: Take My Breath Away

**Take My Breath Away(Zari Tomaz from DC Legends of Tomorrow)**

* * *

Zari laid down on the massage table as she awaited getting some tension relieved. Sara recommended this man due to the stress she was in. And boy, he was delicious looking, with those green eyes, handsome features, and unruly dark hair which Zari could just run her hands through for hours. He might just have magical hands.

She stripped down completely and the hands of the man, known simply as Harry, ran down her body. He first started at the back of her neck and ran down the back of her shoulder blades rubbing it. Slowly, Harry leaned forward towards her and whispered in her ear.

"Let me know if you feel a bit uncomfortable with anything I'm doing."

So far, Zari had no complaints. Harry drifted completely down her body, going all the way down her back. He really worked the tension knots in her back and took the breath of the air totem bearer away. Zari bit down on her lip, moving down her body. The fact she wore nothing but a bra and a pair of panties did nothing to deter Zari, in fact she moved in overall.

"Sara, mentioned something about a premium package," Zari said. "About how it's a deeper and more rigorous massage that is very relaxing."

"Yes, and I'm willing to give it to you with no extra charge," Harry said. "Sara and Ava are two of my best customers here, and they vouched for you."

Well, that was good news. Zari bit down on her lip and could feel those hands move down the back of her legs. He moved closer to her inner thigh. The heat erupted through her body and made Zari's nipples just harden. Harry put his hand on her bra.

"You do realize that I need to strip you completely naked for this to work, right?"

"Yes, do it!"

Harry unclipped Zari's bra and released her breasts to the world. Harry cupped them and massaged them. He felt her soft, supple tits in his hand. He moved down and kissed the back of the neck of the sexy Persian woman. His fingers gripped the underside of her panties, and yanked them off to reveal Zari's pussy and it was wet for him. Harry just smiled and slipped his finger against her folds.

"Say when."

Zari closed her eyes and experienced the pleasure of this finger drive all the way into her body. Stunning, a heat erupted through her body. She felt flushed, the more Harry's finger edged into her. Was this why Sara and Ava spent so much time here? For services like this? Well, she approved. A second finger roamed into Zari's insides, sticking her deep, followed by a third. Her hips rolled back to meet Harry's fingers as they delved all the way deep into her.

"You qualify for the next level."

Harry poked his tongue into Zari's warm folds and began to lick away. She tasted completely amazing. Harry kissed her thighs and moved in to bury his face into her pussy to eat her out. Zari clasped onto the edge of the table and squirted all over his face.

A knowing smile spread over Zari's face. She turned around and ripped open the front of Harry's shirt to slowly run her hands down his chest.

"So, is this the part where your client begs to fuck her?" Zari coyly asked.

"Mmm, smart girl, you catch on quick."

Zari moved in and the totem bearer locked lips with the emerald eyed wizard. Her hands brushed down the back of Harry's head and pulled her into him. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest. The quicker Harry drove into her mouth, the more she lusted for him.

"Let's get you out of those pants, big boy," Zari breathed.

She undid Harry's pants and released his throbbing hard cock from them. Zari hated to sound like a cliche, but one loo at his impressive manhood took his breath away. He gave her some amazing oral, well time to return the favor. Zari pressed her lips down onto his prick and sucked him very loudly. She held her breath and deep throated his cock.

Harry smiled, as her perfect dick sucking lips wrapped around him. This was playing out just as Sara suspected it would. Harry's fingers ran down the back of Zari's head and looked down into her eyes as he fucked her mouth. Slowly, Zari pulled back and used her tongue to worship him.

"I love the taste of this cock," Zari cooed. "And Sara, is such a giving Captain, buying the premium package for me. I'm going to take every last drop of cum and I can't wait to swallow it. Soooo good right now. Mmmph!"

Zari bobbed her mouth up and down. Harry watched her cheeks hollow out the faster he plowed into the dark haired totem bearer's mouth. She looked amazingly sexy with that cock pounding into her mouth. And Harry would want to give her every drop of cum he could.

"Here you go, Zee."

With one more push, Harry launched his seed down Zari's throat. Zari swallowed him up. If she could used this cum as a topping on a glazed donut, that would be the best. She pulled away and stuck her tongue out for Harry to show him the cum she collected. Zari gulped it down.

A very seconds later, Zari wrapped her arms around Harry. She could feel his cock press against her tight and toned stomach. Harry grabbed the totem bearer and lifted him up.

"How is this possible?" Zari asked. "How are you so hard?"

"Because, you're worth the service," Harry said. "Now, are you ready for the final stage of your massage?"

Zari grinned at him and spread her legs. She invited him to come and take it, so he did. The thick organ plunged deep into Zari and stretched her out completely. Zari's nails raked down his shoulders and she moaned when edging into her.

Harry pinned Zari down onto the massage table. He grabbed the back of her legs and slid into her. Her breasts heaved on and Harry sucked on her lovely dark nipples. The lovely totem bearer moaned as Harry rocked a little bit deeper and a bit faster into her to rock her hard.

The feeling of Harry's hard length sliding in Zari all the way made her scream. Her insides tightened around on Harry and milked him. Slowly, but surely he pumped his way into her and made her cry out in pleasure. Harry knew how to push a woman's buttons completely.

"Release yourself, Zari."

Zari pushed her hips up and came all over the place. Oh, she could see stars and it was just the beginning. Harry blew her away with another orgasm. And yet, despite how tight Zari clamped around him, he was still working away at her. All Zari could do was tighten her grip around Harry's hips with her lovely legs and enjoy the ride.

Harry kissed Zari's legs and gave them the worship those two amazing stems deserved. The lust flooding through Zari's eyes showed she was close to popping. And Harry was closer than one would think in this position. He continued a feverish worship of Zari's legs and got her closer, and closer to the edge.

Several wet slaps, and Harry slid into Zari repeatedly with ease, impaling her with his cock. She tightened around him and moaned out loud. What was going to happen next, if he pounded her a little harder, Zari's mind could break. She milked him and Harry pumped away at her, to drive Zari to the brink. She began to squirt on his length as he pushed a bit deeper inside of her.

"OOOOH, GOD!" Zari screamed out.

Screamed and creamed. Harry planted himself into her and rocked her. Zari felt like she ran a marathon with how hard he was fucking her.

"I wouldn't be too hard on yourself. Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Power Girl, Black Canary, Huntress, Batwoman, Thunder, just some of the women who visited me and I fucked until they passed out. I'm sure you're to get there soon enough. Be proud that you lasted as long as you had."

Oh, Zari's ego got a jump at being put up with those heavy hitters and vowed to do Harry proud.

Harry spread Zari wide and impaled his big cock into her body. She violently twitched underneath him. So close, she just had to tighten around him a bit more.

A warm feel of Zari's walls clamping around him brought Harry to the edge. He was so close, he could feel it. Zari milked him and she felt warm and pleasant wrapped around him. Harry cupped her hips and drove down into her to ride her out. He looked straight into Zari's eyes as she milked him.

"Don't you dare pull out," Zari hissed.

Oh, she wanted the experience. And she got it. The warm blast of Harry firing deep inside of her filled her body up. Zari felt herself tingling from head to toe. Any spot on her body Harry touched, it was a pleasure point. And her normal pleasure points were super heightened and sensitive.

Harry picked up the pace, and rode Zari until she collapsed in his arms. Her wet pussy clutched him one more time before Harry pulled out.

With a smile, Harry took a picture of Zari's well-fucked body, along with a couple of the dazed look of satisfaction, and sent it to his two business partners. They would be glad she had such a good time. And Harry was glad to treat the lovely Ms. Tomaz.

**End.**


End file.
